


Hope

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 16 of Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Spooktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hope

“Bard.”

“Witcher, fancy seeing you here.”

“Contract.”

“Hmm, very well. Good luck.” He turned to walk away.

“Jask, wait.”

“Yes, Geralt?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to have to try harder than that Geralt.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask for your forgiveness but I need you to know that I regret all that I’ve said and done to you.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes, “I accept your apology Geralt, but it will take time for me to forgive you.”

“I’ll show you that I mean it. That you are my friend.”

Something fragile, hope, was seen in both of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
